hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1997-98 Alaskan polar cyclone season (Layten)
Storms Polar Storm Alonso The origins of Alonso can be traced back to a trough of low pressure that developed on November 6 in the northern Pacific Ocean. Moving north under an ideal environment, it organised into the first polar depression of the season the next day, before turning northeast and becoming the first named polar storm on November 9. Alonso briefly turned to the east later that day, before interaction with an extratropical cyclone forced the system to the north and due north. Alonso made landfall in Alaska at peak intensity on November 11, and weakened to a polar depression whilst crossing over land. After turning west and moving out over the Bering Sea, Alonso briefly reattained polar storm status, before weakening to a depression and turning extratropical soon after. 1 death was reported, along with $10 million in damages. Polar Cyclone Blake The origins of Blake can be traced back to an extratropical low that formed over Oregon on November 14. Rapidly organising, it was declared the second polar depression of the season as it moved away from the coast on a northwesterly track. Situated in an ideal environment, the low became a polar storm the following day as it began a steady intensification trend, becoming a severe polar storm later the same day, and then the first polar cyclone the following day whilst paralleling the coast of British Columbia, where heavy rain and snow caused chaos during the storm's passage. Late on November 17, Blake became a category 2 cyclone, before weakening back to a category 1 the following day as shear began to increase over the system. On November 20, Blake weakened to a severe polar storm as it turned towards the Alaskan island chain, before becoming a minimal polar cyclone again the following day. On November November 22, Blake weakened to a severe polar storm as it made landfall on the northern islands, before weakening to a polar storm as it entered the Bering Sea. On November 23, Blake weakened to a polar depression as it made landfall on mainland Alaska, before dissipating 6 hours later. The remains of the system continued to drop heavy snow for another 12 hours, before they dissipated completely under unfavourable conditions. 17 people were known to have been killed by the storm, with at least $700 million being done in damages. Polar Depression 03K The origins of 03K can be traced to an area of low pressure that moved off the coast of British Colombia on November 21. Moving to the west, it organised into a polar depression early on November 23, before moving to the northwest, making landfall in Alaska at peak intensity on November 25, before dissipating inland later that day. Polar Cyclone Chelsey The origins of Chesley can be traced back to an area of disturbed weather that developed within a frontal zone on November 28. Quickly organising as it separated from this feature, it became a polar depression the following day, as it moved towards the north. After moving to the north-northeast into a more favourable environment, the depression was able to intensify into Polar Storm Chelsey, which steadily intensified under favourable conditions, reaching polar cyclone intensity December 1, and beginning to rapidly deepen, making landfall in the Alaskan islands as a category 4 cyclone, before turning west and hitting several of the islands. After this devastating series of landfalls, Chelsey turned back to th north, and out into the Bering Sea, where it began to finally weaken. Polar Storm David Polar Cyclone Emily Severe Polar Storm Fernand Polar Storm Gladys Polar Depression 09K Polar Cyclone Harvey Polar storm Irena Polar Depression 12K Polar Cyclone Julius Severe Polar Storm Katie Polar Cyclone Larry Polar Storm Marcia Polar Cyclone Norman Category:Polar cyclone seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons